


It's only just a dream

by silentnoisemaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentnoisemaker/pseuds/silentnoisemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord English attacks another dream bubble, and happens to hurt a very dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only just a dream

Your name is John Egbert, and as you hold the bloody body of your best friend you realize desperately that you do not want to die.  
  
You're sick and tired of playing this game. This game of fruitless attempts to run and hide from death that is already there, two steps behind you, and two steps in front. A tireless chase that somehow always has the same output. Misery.  
  
Sunglasses gone his red glazed eyes pierce the horizon as if it were the only thing keeping him attached to this world. His breaths coming quick, heavy and painful. You think he tried to say something but he chokes and coughs up blood into your blue shirt, and for the first time, you watch him cry. You watch him painfully as he chokes and grabs for your face.  
  
Maybe it was out of love, or sadness, or a deep platonic bromance no one really actually understands, but he pulls your head down so he could stare those striking eyes into yours. The raw fear was clear and glistening in the fire of his irises, trying to use your ocean to douse his flame. You only just realize that the tears streaking the blood on his face aren't just his anymore.    
  
"...Dave..."    
  
His face twists in pain as he pulls your head even closer, resting your forehead on his. Hot breath stings your chin as you openly sob, crying his name and why, why, why...  
  
The monster let loose a soul ripping roar and you hold him close. You feel his arms slacken and you tighten your grip around his steadily drifting body. His eyes start to slowly close.  
  
"..Dave,, Dave no! Dave, stay with me! Dave!!"  
  
Your voice carried into the abyss surrounding the bubble you resided in. Anger and sadness swells as you stare into his fleeting soul. He coughs and, just barely audible against the painful silence, whispers to you.  
  
".....Stay... gold... Pony..... boy......"


End file.
